Journey through the stars
by Snowpool2
Summary: A warrior cats series


Jonery Through the Stars. By:Snowpool

Allegiances:  
STREAMCLAN LEADER:  
Moonstar silver tabby she-cat,amber eyes Deputy:  
Birchtail white tom with brown flecks,green eyes MEDICINE CAT:  
moonfeather blue-grey she-cat,hazel eyes APPRENTINCE:  
silverpaw silver she-cat,blue eyes WARRIORS:  
Blazepelt dark orange-red tom,blue eyes apprentince:Spottedpaw Flamestep orange tom,light green eyes Icegaze white she-cat,green eyes Riverpelt blue-gray tabby tom,golden eyes Flowerpelt soft gray she-cat,hazel eyes Dasiystep dark grey she-cat,blue eyes Sandpelt tan tom,amber eyes Goldenpelt light brown,dark brown,and golden tabby she-cat,green eyes apprentince:Tigerpaw Squirrelfall grey tom,amber eyes Waterfall blue-silver she-cat,crystal blue eyes Smokefur black-grey tom,grey-blue eyes Sunstep tan tom,amber eyes Valleypool light orange tabby she-cat,dark green eyes Ashpelt white with grey flecks,she-cat,green eyes Ivystorm grey tabby she-cat,amber-blue eyes Shallowbreeze brown tabby tom,deep green-hazel eyes Amberstep light orange tabby she-cat,ice blue eyes Leopardpelt tabby tom,amber eyes Liongaze tan long haired tom,amber-hazel eyes Fishtail blue-grey tom,green eyes Brightdawn tan-orange she-cat,blue eyes Rockfoot white tom with grey paws,grey eyes APPRENTICES Spottedpaw calico she cat,blue eyes Tigerpaw dark orange tabby,green eyes QUEENS Lightpelt white she-cat,amber-green eyes (mother of snowkit,williowkit,stormkit,thunderkit)  
mate:Blazepelt Cleargaze gray she-cat,amber-blue eyes (mother of lightningkit,thornkit,briarkit,pinekit)  
mate:Liongaze ELDERS:  
Brindlepelt brown she-cat,green eyes Grasstep gray tom,grass green eyes Oceoltgaze calico she-cat,grey eyes KITS Snowkit white she-cat,ice blue eyes (litter-mates are williowkit,stormkit,thunderkit. mother is Lightpelt. father is Blazepelt.)  
Williowkit calico she-cat,green eyes (litter-mates are snowkit,stormkit,thunderkit. mother is is Blazepelt.)  
Stormkit white-gray tom,blue eyes (litter-mates are snowkit,williowkit, is is Blazepelt.)  
Thunderkit orange tom,amber eyes (litter-mates are snowkit,williowkit, is Lightpelt. father is Blazepelt.)  
Lightningkit tan-yellow tom,green eyes (litter-mates are thronkit,briarkit,pinekit. mother cleargaze. father is liongaze.)  
Thornkit light brown tabby tom,amber eyes (litter-mates are lightningkit,briarkit,pinekit. mother is is liongaze)  
Briarkit brown-red she-cat,green-amber eyes (litter-mates lightningkit,thornkit, is is liongaze.)  
Pinekit golden she-cat,pine green eyes (litter-mates lightningkit,thornkit, is is liongaze.)  
NIGHTCLAN LEADER:  
Dawnstar light grey she-cat,grey-blue eyes DEPUTY:  
Leafpelt brown tabby tom,green eyes MEDICINE CAT:  
Thundertail apprentice:  
darkpaw WARRIORS:  
Duskpelt brown she-cat,amber eyes Bluestorm blue-gray tom,green eyes Sandeyes tan tom,grey-amber eyes shootingstep grey she-cat,blue eyes KITS nightkit black she-cat,amber eyes Silverkit silver-grey she-cat,blue eyes Blackkit black tom,green eyes JINXCLAN LEADER:  
Spottedstar calico she-cat,green eyes DEPUTY:  
Moonlight silver she-cat,amber eyes MEDICINE CAT:  
Flowerpeatel soft grey she-cat,light green eyes apprentince Jayblaze WARRIORS:  
Swiftbreeze grey tom,hazel eyes Featherstep long furred blue-grey she cat,crystal blue eyes Darkstep dark brown tom,green eyes apprentince jinxpaw APPRENTINCES Jinxpaw calico she-cat,crystal blue eyes DARKCLAN LEADER:  
Ivystar dark grey-white she-cat,green eyes DEPUTY:  
Berrypelt grey tom,amber eyes MEDICINE CAT Mosstail PROLOUGE Cloudheart sat at a pool of water gazeing down in to the crystal clear water.  
A cat padded up behind her,"Cloudheart,  
my love,why are you here?" she turnned in a flurry of stars,"Stormheart,"she purred,then turnned back around,"I'm watching our daughter." he suddenly looked alarmed,"Why! it can't be her time to join us!" She purred,"Of course not,i just want to make sure she and her new kits are okay."still looking down. "S...she has kits!"he meowed with pride and joy.  
she turned her head to him,and flicked her tail,"Yes,come look!"she sounded kit-like with padded over and stared into the water.  
"There perfect Lightpelt."a orange tom purred.  
a white she-cat looked up at him,"Yes Blazepelt,they are. Now what should we name them? I was thinking williowkit for the calico."she meowed. "Yes i like that,and how about stormkit for him,"he pointed to a blue-gray kit,"and thunderkit for this one."he meowed,and pointed to the orange kit. Lightpelt gazed at there last kit,a white she-cat,"snowkit will be her name."she meowed,"for i feel that she will be,cold and brave,like snow,but soft and gentle,like a single flake."  
He looked at the kit,"yes snowkit she shall be." Just then the other cat in the nursery started yowling,"MY KITS!"she screeched,"THERE COMEING!" BLazepelt turned,and raced out of the den.  
"Stormheart."Cloudheart meowed urgently,"go find Firestep and Leafgaze." he dipped his head,then turned and ran off into the Starry forest.  
CHAPTER 1 "Come on!"Snowkit meowed to Lightningkit.  
A tan-yellow kit raced out behind her,"Why! I'm not slow! I could take down a nightclan warrior!" "Yeah right!"she meowed,seeing Briarkit start to sneak up on Lightningkit. "I could,and I will tomorrow! That's when we become apprentinces." "How do you know."she meowed,trying to keep him distracted.  
"i counted the mo-" Just then,briarkit jumped on him,  
"GOT YOU!" she yowled,bowling him over. Snowkit jumped out of the way as they rolled past. Thornkit padded over to her,  
"A...are you excited about becoming an apprentince,Snowkit? She looked at him,wondering why he was stuttering,  
"Well,of course i am." she meowed. "C...cool."he stuttered,as Lightningkit padded over. "uh,g..got to go." Thornkit meowed,and dashed off towards Briarkit and Stormkit.  
"As i was saying," Lightningkit meowed,"i was counting the moons." Snowkit looked stunned,  
"So we really do become apprentinces tomorrow!"she meowed,as Lightpelt and Cleargaze padded out in the darkening day. "Yes you will."Lightpelt meowed. "So you kits need to come in and sleep for your big day." Snowkit sighed,  
"Okay. Come on Lightningkit."she padded into the nursery. Lightningkit followed her. After them came Briarkit,Thornkit,and Stormkit,argueing that they didn't want to go to sleep. Snowkit driffted off to sleep,  
she would miss the nursery. Though tomorrow she would be an apprentince!  
Snowkit was waiting outside the nursery when she heard Moonstar call,  
"May all cats old enough to catch there own prey join her beneath river-rock,for a clan meeting!" Snowkit forced herself to stand up slowly,beside Williowkit,Stormkit,  
Thunderkit,Lightningkit,Thornkit,Briarkit,and Pinekit. Cleargaze and Lightpelt escorted them to the clearing. Moonstar called out,  
"Today i get to porform one of my faverite cerimonies. Williowkit,come forward.  
Williowkit padded forward.  
moonstar looked down,  
"Williowkit,from this day forward,untill you recive your warrior name. You will be none as Williowpaw Your mentor shall be Birchtail."  
Birchtail padded forward,and touched noses with Williowpaw. They padded back to the group "Stormkit come forward."Moonstar meowed.  
Stormkit padded forward. She meowed,  
"From this day forward until you recive your warrior name,you will be know as Stormpaw. Your menter will be Shallowbreeze. Shallowbreeze padded forward,and greeted his apprentice. They padded back to Williowpaw and Birchtail. "Thunderkit please come forward." Thunderkit walked forward his head held high. "Thunderkit from this day forward until you recive your warrior name,you will be know as Thunderpaw.  
Your mentor will be Riverpelt."  
Riverpelt padded forward. then they headed back to the group of cats. "Snowkit,please come forward." Snowkit glanced at Lightningkit,then padded forward. "Snowkit from this day forward,until you recive your warrior name,you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Amberstep." Amberstep padded forward to greet her.  
"I'll be the best apprentince ever."Snowpaw whispered.  
"I'll be the best mentor."she whispered,as they padded over to the others. Then lightningkit went up. His mentor was Leopardpelt. Then Briarkit. Her mentor was Icegaze. Pinekit's mentor was Brightdawn. moonstar called,  
"Thornkit please come forward." Thornkit padded forward shakeing. "From this day forward until you recive your warrior name, you will be know as Thornpaw. Your mentor will be Flamestep." moonstar dipped her,  
then jumped down. Snowpaw looked at Ambergaze,  
"What will we do first!" she asked. Lightningpaw looked at Leopardpelt,  
"Whatever they do,can we go with them?"he asked. Thornpaw looked like he was about to vomit. Amberstep looked at Leopardpelt,  
"I was going to show Snowpaw some hunting technics,then maybe the teritory."she meowed,"would you like to join us?" He looked at her,  
"Sure,"Leopardpelt meowed. He flicked his tail,"Come on then."he turned and headed torwads the camp entrance.  
CHAPTER 2 It had been two moons since Snowpaw and her friends had become apprentinces. Snowpaw was asleep when she felt someone prodding her with their paw. "What do you want Amberstep."she meowed half asleep,"We went on dawn patrol yesterday." "It's not Amberstep,it's lightningpaw." he meowed. she slowly opened her eyes,  
"What do you want." she asked.  
"Leopardpelt and Ambergaze are giveing us our first assement." Snowpaw jumped up,  
"What! B..but we're only two moons old!"  
she meowed. he meowed back,  
"Well,acually we are three moons tomorrow. So..." Snowpaw looked around,  
"where are the others?"  
she asked confused. He flicked his tail torwards the entrance,  
"They already left,so come on." He turned and ran out of the den. She padded after him. Ambergaze saw her,  
"What took you so long." she meowed. Leopardpelt meowed,  
"She did go on dawn patrol and evening patrol." snowpaw looked up,  
"I'm sorry." she meowed,"I didn't mean too, but I'm ready for our assement!" Ambergaze looked at them,  
"Okay then, You will have a hunting assement." she meowed. Leopardpelt looked at them,  
"We will be watching you,but you won't know we are there." Lightningpaw nodded his head. "Can we go now?" Snowpaw asked.  
Lightningpaw raised his tail,  
"If we meet one another,can we hunt together?" Ambergaze glanced at Leopardpelt,who dipped his head. "Sure,"he meowed,"just don't hunt together the whole assement." "Okay,can we go now?"she asked,ready to go.  
Ambergaze dipped her head,  
"Go ahead." Snowpaw was out of camp,before you could say mouse. Snowpaw lifted her muzzle and sniffed the air,as she padded through the forest. She dropped into a crouch,as she scented a thrush. Stepping softly through the undergrowth,she came upon it. She pounced,quickly killing it. As she stood up,she thought she could go to rock crossing falls. Lots of cats liked the salmon that swam in it's waters. She picked up her thrush and started to pad torwards the crossing,she wasn't far. She thought to herself,  
"I hope Ambergaze isn't mad at me for being close to the Nightclan border." She padded up to the crossing, buried her thrush,and sat by the water. Makeing sure her shadow didn't go across the crystal clear water. Watching the water carefully,she noticed a group of salmon swimming torwards her.  
With a quick flick of her paw,and a shower of water droplets,she pulled out a fish. catching it in her mouth she killed it. Then set it beside her. She gazed back into the water, when she heard a voice behind her. "Good catch Snowpaw."  
Lightningpaw burried his mouse and vole,then sat beside her.  
Snowpaw padded into camp, her head held high. She had caught a thrush,and four salmon. She set them on the pile,  
then picked up the thrush to bring to Daisystep. The she-cat was carrying Riverpelt's kits. Ambergaze stopped her,  
"Who are you takeing that to?"  
Snowpaw flicked her tail torwads the nursery,not wanting to drop her catch. she nodded,  
"Okay,  
after you take that to Daisystep."she meowed," You may grab something for yourself." she dipped her head,then padded torwards the nursery. as she padded through the entrance,dasiystep meowed,  
"Thank you Snowpaw." as snowpaw dropped the thrush. "No problem Dasiystep." she meowed,then exited the nursery. Lightningpaw was waiting for her with a salmon. He flicked his tail,  
"Want to share?"he asked. She purred,  
"Sure Lightningpaw." She laid down next to him. They settled down and started to eat the salmon. The sun started to set.  
CHAPTER 3 Snowpaw ran,jumped up on a tree,twisted,then landed. "How was that Ambergaze?"  
she asked. "Perfect,Snowpaw." she meowed,  
"Now lets go work on waterside fighting." She meowed. Turning,and padded torwads the training followed her. They soon arived at the river. Snowpaw looked at her mentor,  
"What are we going to be working on?"  
She asked,excitedly. "  
fighting."  
Ambergaze meowed as she padded into position. Snowpaw followed her. "Okay,"  
ambergaze said as she turned,  
"I want you to attack me. Go!" Snowpaw looked at her mentor then rushed torward her like she was going to go under her. Ambergaze pounced,at the same time snowpaw turned and lept in the air. Seathed claws ran across Ambergaze's side.  
Snowpaw landed perfectly while Ambergaze fell. She turned quickly and pounced on her mentor,she started batting at her. then she ran her paws across her belly. Ambergaze got up panting. Snowpaw looked at her,  
"Did i do well?"  
she asked nervously. Ambergaze looked at her and meowed,  
"Show me tht first move again."  
she meowed getting back into position.  
"O...okay"  
Snowpaw meowed. "Did i do something wrong?"she thought to herself,then dashed at her mentor. When ambergaze pounced she jumped up running her paws along her side. Then she landed perfectly. Ambergaze meowed,  
"Where did you..."  
All the sudden she yowled loudly. "Whats wrong Ambergaze!" Snowpaw meowed with worry. She meowed,  
"My stomach. It hurts."  
"Don't worry,"  
Snowpaw meowed,  
"I'll go get Moonfeather." She turned and dashed off torwards camp.  
When she arrived she saw Silverlight padding torwards the nursery. "Silverlight! she called to the medicine cat apprentice. Silverlight turned,seeing the worry on snowpaws face she came over. "Whats wrong?"  
she asked calmly.  
She calmed herself,  
"It's Ambergaze. We were training when she yowled and said her stomach hurt." Silverlight looked at her,  
"Where?"  
she asked. Just then Ambergaze padded into camp. Silverlight called her over,  
"Ambergaze Please come here.  
I want to make sure your okay." Ambergaze padded over,  
"It was just a small stomach pain." "I'm just going to check on you. Snowpaw you may get something to eat."Silverlight meowed, then pushed Ambergaze into the medicine den.  
Snowpaw padded over to the fresh kill pile later that night. She grabbed a fish,then sat down by the pile. She thought as she started to eat,  
"Why has Ambergaze been avoiding me since she came out of Moonfeather and Silverlight's den?  
Did I do something wrong?"  
Just then Ambergaze padded over with Spottedflower and looked up and meowed,  
"How much troble am I in to need two warriors and the leader."  
Ambergaze looked at her,  
"Your not in troble snowpaw. I'm expecting kits."  
she meowed. Moonstar took over from there,  
"So your new mentor is Spottedflower."  
Snowpaw was shocked,  
but she looked at them and meowed,  
"Congrats Ambergaze. Also Spottedflower I will train as hard as I can." Spottedflower nodded,  
"We have Dawn patrol tomorrow."  
She then turned and padded off. Moonstar dipped her head and went off to her den.  
Ambergaze padded torwards the medicine cat den. Lightningpaw padded over,  
"What was that about?"  
Snowpaw looked at him,  
"Spottedflower is my new mentor."  
she meowed still in shock,  
"Ambergaze is expecting kits."  
"Cool!"  
Lightningpaw purred. Just then Briarpaw and Stormpaw came over. The four apprentices ate,laughed,and talked untill the sun went down. 


End file.
